


Oakland save me

by sp00pytrashcan



Category: Green Day, SWMRS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Science Fiction, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00pytrashcan/pseuds/sp00pytrashcan
Summary: oop a swmrs fic shooksummary will come later





	Oakland save me

Silence.   
The deafening sound that embraced the walls made out of stone.

 

Darkness.  
Even the sun can't bright something that doesn't really exists.

 

Pain.   
What are those feelings that you named? Is it real or just a lie that has been told you?

 

Knowlegde.  
Something that everyone has, but everyone seemed to abandon it. 

 

The truth.  
Unspoken, silent promises that eventually will be broken.

 

Fading.  
Slowly losing the grip of reality, been drifted off by dead.

 

Part I

 

The walls were an idea invited by the goverment, it was a well known thing way back into time. They've been using it to seperate countries, to protect people, to hide... but in this case, to be a prisoner of their own 'reality'. Inside the space between the walls nothing is what it seems like. Some think they created it to make a kind of 'good place' between the ruins that were made because of the war. But I think it was made to make us release that the goverment itself is the biggest enemy. Try to protect a bunch of people from yourself, you would've built a wall too. The problem with these people is, they don't know any better so they just play along to the fake image they've created. The art of 'fitting' here is that you need to be silent.  Even if you know what the hells actually happening you better shut your mouth. The walls have ears, wrong ears that belong to wrong people. One word about reality and you got a 99% of your head been chopped off. 

 

The buildings were basically all the same, no varition or distraction. Everything was pretty simple, you got a perfect life stippled out and you need to follow that life. Easy, even a child can do it without any problem. The reason why no one wants to leave. But once you finally know all the secrets that've been hiding between everything that reminds you of your life, you wanna leave too.

 

Part II

 

"There is no hiding for you boy." My heart was racing as I was trying to think about something that could possibly save my life. I thought about the implant someone once made under my skin as I tried to activate it. Luckily I could shoot everyone down who wanted me dead as I slowly tried to catch my breath again. Hole fuck, I thought. I costed me a few minutes to know that I was completly alone.

 

"Where the fuck is my brother?" I murmered.

 

I shall start how it all began that I got haunted by a bunch of people who wanted me dead. Me and my brother were walking at the 'dark' part of the wall. Where all the gangs are that somehow managed to stay inside of the walls because they're worth a lot and if they would leave the walls, our 'state' would lose their net worth.

 

So you get it, don't you? Well, we were their to get a document that could probably change a lot for us. Not for the rest of the state, because they're already lost. They don't care about whats happening outside of the walls, they have a good life and that's all that matters for them. But me and my brother, we released what was happening after our father dissapeared. He gave us instructions how we could possibly stay alive, and we succeeded. 

 

The only thing that I still regret about following his instructions is that we saw where he went, he followed an abondoned road that lead to somewhere and told us to follow him after he would give us a message that it was safe. He didn't give us a message yet so our mother thinks that he is dead, she didn't heard anything from me and my brother too.

 

It was all part of our father's plan but we're too far to go back now. Who would know that he stippled a whole plan out? I'm not quite sure if he asked that man to make that implant inside of us; but that man did. And he payed with his life. 

 

"How are we supposed to find that document?" Murmered Cole to me, I looked at his light green hair as I raised my shoulders and tried to find something.   
"We would find the person immediatly told that guy."

 

"Yes the guy that shot his head after we left." Cole stopped walking and looked at me, I only released that he stopped when I was a few steps before him. I turned around and looked at him, his eyes were focused on the ground and they looked so damn sad.

 

"You're okay buddy?"  
"No. I can still hear the sound of the bullet that went through that guy's head."  
"Cole, we've done it too. Maybe too much times but still."  
"I know Max it's just, what if we didn't went there. Maybe he would've never shot himself."

 

"Or maybe he would've done it and then our work would be dead too. C'mon. We're gonna find that guy." Cole sighed but finally walked to his brother as they continued to walk down the road.

 

"It's getting pretty late." Said Cole as they were slowly at the end of the dark neighbourhood.   
"It's dangerous." Said Max, he was tired too but he just had to find the man who had the map that could possibly lead them out of town.

 

"Yes my children, it is dangerous." Said an unknown voice, Max and Cole's head both turned a different direction before a man appeared. He almost stepped out of the shadow and looked at them in curiousity.

 

"I think we all now about Jakob's dead, don't we? Atleast YOU seem to remember every bitter detail." The man said, pointing towards Cole's direction.  
"Who are you?" Asked Max.  
"Shut your mouth you little boy. You know nothing, stop pretending you do."

 

"Oh fuck. Cole, run!" Max knew enough to know that these guys were spies, they didn't had any need of them in the dark alley. They were here for Max and Cole, as soon as their feet touched the ground they started running, gunshots were hearable as they tried to escape from them.

 

Caring more about not being shot, they each wandered a different direction. Just like the unstoppable sound of bullets raging after them.

 

Part III

 

Soft music was playing on a room, not too heavy but also not too soft. The perfect sound of rock. Joey has found some old cd's from his dad and knew that he held them illegally. Cd's and the songs on them could cause 'violent behavior' for a safe town. Joey was looking at a photograph from when he was little, one where he and his best friend Cole were hugging.

 

"Where did you go?" Whispered Joey. It's been 6 years since he dissapeared and Joey still believed that he was out somewhere. He signed and putted his earbuds in, he wanted to go out for a walk. It seemed like these 4 walls were slowly coming closer and were ready to crush him.

 

He went past his parent's bedroom and saw his dad playing guitar. Billie smiled at the sight of his son listening to music.  
"Believe me, on a day we'll leave." He whispered. Joey nodded, Cole and Max must be out of the walls and it would be too dangerous to stay inside of them.

 

"I'm going for a walk." Joey said and his dad nodded.  
"Don't stay too long outside, I don't trust the people here." Joey nodded, he knew his father despised everyone that lives here and pretend everything's alright. Joey waved goodbye and went down the stairs, his mom and Jakob were busy in the kitchen. His mom would protest that he went out this late, his dad knew exactly why he wanted to go outside.

 

As silent as he could be he opened the door and smiled at the smell of fresh air. Without making too much obvious noises he went further from his house. His music was playing on a loud volume, as his breath was pushing small little clouds into the air. Joey liked the feeling of air on his skin, it made him release that the world was still real and not so fucked up as it is.

 

Joey was thinking about Cole, he missed him everyday more and more. His dad knew about it and talked about Cole when his mother was away. Don't take it wrong, his mother is sweet and stuff but it just seems like she... lives like the others. Just like his brother, only his dad seemed to see throught everything.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't looking were he was going. He's lucky that they aren't any cars driving, he's sure that he would get hit a lot by them. Joey was looking at the lights inside the houses that slowly went out, he wished that he payed more attention to his surroundings and didn't just wandered around. 

 

"Holy fuck." Murmered his lips as he could make out the sound of guns. He saw a guy running, or bumping against him.  
"Fuck." Said the boy, it all happened in a rush. A bullet rushed right over the two boys as they both got up at almost the same time and started running from the gunshots.

 

"You can escape." Said the other boy to Joey.  
"THAT OTHER BOY CAN'T LEAVE! HE BELONGS WITH THE OTHERS!" A guy without hair screamed while still trying to shoot the two boys.  
"Holy fuck holy fuck!" Screamed the boy as Joey's brain was still trying to process everything that happened.

 

"What the fuck is happening!" Screamed Joey as a portal opened and both boys ran in, Joey without releasing what happened and the boy in relief. 

 

They both landed in a dark small room. The boy didn't care where he was, he just wanted the other boy to be safe.  
"What happened?" Asked Joey, Joey's vision was blind, he only could hear the silence, which was more than enough.

 

"Look, sorry that you got envolved, normally no one runs in our path."  
"Where am I?"  
"I have no idea."  
"What was that thing that we walked in? Why- How?"  
"That was a portal. I didn't choose the place, but I hope my brother will find us soon."

  
Joey tried to feel something until he felt a hand on his arm.  
"Wrong place buddy, you got your own dick."  
"It's not that I can see something."  
"You're right." The boy placed Joey's arm on his own belly. A blue substance opened out of nothing and the boy got up.

"My brother. Come with me unless you wanna stay here forever."  
"No thanks." Joey got up and followed the boy; he was glad that he could leave the dark place behind him. What none of the boys saw was a small red light showing his absence.


End file.
